


Dates Are Fickle Things

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: Crowley is stressing, he is supposed to be taking Aziraphale on a date in three hours and he hasn't decided where to take him yet.Their first date.Because he asked the angel out on one.





	Dates Are Fickle Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for the idea of Crowley and Aziraphale going on a date to the art gallery. 
> 
> I'm even softer for them being in love with each other.

Crowley was officially freaking out. Why he had thought it was a good idea to ask the angel on a date, nobody knows. Except he did, two days ago when the angel’s eyes had lit up at being asked and Crowley just melted into a puddle right there on the spot. 

Except the date was supposed to be in about three hours, and Crowley hadn’t the faintest idea where to take his precious angel.

Said demon was currently searching through the internet for cute date ideas, he shook his head at the idea of a bookshop, seen as though Aziraphale quite literally owned one. Although maybe an old library would be a good idea. Crowley stored that away for their next date, he wanted something they could both enjoy this time.

‘Something we both enjoy.’ Crowley mused in his head, clicking through endless web-pages in searches for that perfect date.

That was when he saw it.

Art! They both liked art! 

Crowley smirked slightly to himself as he clicked on the link to The National Gallery, it wasn’t far from the angel’s bookstore in Soho so he could drive there and the two of them could walk. The weather was nice, warm enough for a stroll through central London.

‘Perfect!’ Crowley thought, checking to see what exhibitions were on at the gallery. His eyes were immediately drawn to a particular exhibition he thought the angel might be interested in.

The serpent almost jumped up from his chair in joy, sparing a glance at the clock, two hours left. Just enough time to shower and get changed, he had to look perfect for his angel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale was not fretting, he was just cleaning up, making sure everything was in order in case he came back later with Crowley. Who he was going on a date with, today, in an hour.

He had no idea where they were going so he had to busy himself with ‘taking stock’ of the store, even though he knew exactly what he had and where it was. He fussed around for a while before stopping in front of a mirror and straightening his bow tie.

The angel had been complete shocked when Crowley had asked him out on a date, but not just one of their lunch dates, ‘like an actual date this time ange’ Crowley had phrased it. Aziraphale didn’t even hesitate to say yes, trying his best to look nonchalant about it. He was quite certain he had failed in that regard though.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the usual grumble of the Bentley get closer to his store, snapping him out of his thoughts. He checked his bow tie in the mirror one more time before leaving the store. He made sure that the sign was turned to ‘closed’ and that the door was locked before he turned to look at the demon.

Said demon was looking positively delightful, leant against the side of the Bentley, his hands in his pockets and his hair messed up in such a way that looked like it has been done on purpose.

‘Hello, my dear!’ Aziraphale greeted, making sure that his nerves wouldn’t come out in his voice.

‘Hi angel, you ready?’ Crowley asked, moving away from his Bentley and towards Aziraphale, an eyebrow raised.

‘Quite!’ Aziraphale chuckled, looking at the car the demon had just moved away from, ‘are we not taking the Bentley?’

Crowley shook his head before gesturing for the angel to start walking beside him, ‘nah, I thought we would walk, it’s a nice day.’

‘Well, won’t you at least tell me where it is we are going, dear boy?’ Aziraphale asked, falling into step next to the demon’

‘You’ll know when we get there.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked for a while, a strange pair in their opposite colours, all the time the demon was praying to someone in his head that the angel would like the date. The angel on the other hand was having fun taking in the sights on London as they walked to their unknown destination.

As they reached Trafalgar Square Crowley lead them towards the large building situated at the far side of the square Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley bright eyed.

‘Oh, my dear, are we going to the gallery?’ He asked, excitement lacing his question.

Crowley grinned at the angel, glad to see that he was at least excited at the thought of going to the gallery.

‘Yeah angel, there’s this exhibition on that I thought we should check out.’ He shrugged.

Aziraphale chuckled internally at the demon’s attempts to look nonchalant, but didn’t bring it up, he was having a nice time already and their date hadn’t even started yet!  
Crowley led them up the steps to the entrance of the grand building, paying a donation for a map of the place, even though he knew where he was going. He wanted a souvenir of his first ‘official’ date with his angel. He turned to look at Aziraphale who stood with his mouth agape, gazing around at the interior of the gallery.

‘This is simply exquisite my dear, look at how beautiful it is.’ He spoke softly, grasping onto Crowley’s coat sleeve, eventually looking down at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

‘Not as beautiful as you are.’ Crowley thought, looking at the angel who seemed to glow under the lights of the gallery. Instead he said; ‘Come on, let’s go.’ 

Crowley lead the way to the exhibition he wanted to bring the angel to, smirking to himself when he heard the small excited gasp that left Aziraphale’s mouth.

‘Dear boy, is this Titian?’ Aziraphale asked, awe seeping through his words, ‘I simply have not seen his work in such a long time!’

Crowley chuckled, the angel didn’t even know the best part yet. ‘Yeah, they’ve brought together all of his pieces from the Poesie series, which haven’t all been together for-’

‘-over three centuries!’ The angel finished. He was grinning up at Crowley, looking like an excited puppy. ‘Crowley my dear boy this is wonderful, and they’ve named the collection; ‘Love, Desire, Death’ how very poetic.’

They both walked into the exhibition room, their eyes locking onto the first painting; ‘Danaë’. The two soaked up the art and the imagery and the stories the painting told. They wandered around the exhibition, taking each painting in one by one, the tragedy of love and death spilling out of each one, the love stories so beautiful and enchanting that the death that follows is so heartbreaking and painful.

Aziraphale teared up slightly at ‘Perseus and Andromeda’, the story relating to his in such a way it took his breath away. The story spoke of Perseus saving Andromeda from being sacrificed to a monster, just so that her parents could save their kingdom. The painting showed Perseus throwing himself towards the monster so that he could defeat it, reminding Aziraphale of a certain demon who would do anything to save his love, the Earth.

Crowley noticed this, so he decided to follow his gut and take Aziraphale’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, making the angel look up at him with a soft smile.

They had both defeated their monsters, they had saved the earth from its end and from the forces of Heaven and Hell. They had come back to each other, and here they were, on a date of all things. They could relax now. They had, quite literally, all the time in the world. They had no more monsters they needed to defeat.

The two of them looked at the remaining paintings, still holding hands, Crowley giving a soft squeeze every now and then. Purely for the angelic smiles he got in return for it. Aziraphale looked up at the demon after they had left the exhibition room and let out a small satisfied smile.

‘That was lovely my dear, thank you ever so much.’ He spoke softly, his thumb lightly rubbing against Crowley’s, ‘would you like to look around anything else?’

Crowley shook his head after a second of thinking, grinning down at his angel. 

‘Why don’t we go back to yours for some drinks? I’d love a glass of wine.’ He smirked, laughing when the angel perked up at the idea, almost dragging him out of the gallery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two had walked back in relative silence, letting the imagery and mythology swim around their heads for a while. 

When they returned to the book shop, Aziraphale unlocked the door and gestured for Crowley to enter before him. The angel shrugged off his coat once he was inside, placing it on the coat rack just inside the store. He held a hand out for Crowley’s coat, who just smiled at him and handed it over.

‘You want a glass angel?’ The demon asked, holding up the bottle of wine that had somehow appeared out of thin air.

‘As if you even need to ask dear boy.’ Aziraphale chuckled, sitting down on the sofa with a sigh of relief. He thought for a second before speaking. ‘My, well, those paintings were exquisite, thank you ever so much for taking me.’ The angel spoke, musing over the painting in his mind, ‘I was particularly moved by that one of Perseus and Andromeda.’

Crowley paused mid action, he was about to take a sip of wine when he thought back to that painting.

‘Why, because it reminds you of yourself? Saving the Earth, the thing you love the most?’ Crowley chuckled, always amused by the angel’s fascination of humans. 

Aziraphale looked shocked, as if he was taken aback by the demons comment. He shook his head lightly.

‘No my dear, because it reminded me of you.’ 

Now it was Crowley’s turn to be shocked, almost spitting out the wine he had just taken a gulp of.

‘ME?’ He asked, maybe a little too loudly by the way Aziraphale startled slightly. ‘Why did it remind you of me?’ 

Aziraphale hummed before smiling widely at the demon.

‘You love the Earth so much that you came up with a way to defeat Satan himself to save it!’ Aziraphale chuckled, ‘you may not like to admit it, dear boy, but you love the Earth just as much as I do.’

Crowley paused for a second, taking in the angel’s words. Aziraphale truly thought that the only reason he stopped the apocalypse from happening was to save the humans and the Earth. The angel could be so oblivious sometimes.

‘No angel, I didn’t defeat Satan just to save the Earth.’ He spoke quietly, twirling his empty wine glass around in his hand. ‘I did it because I couldn’t stand the thought, the possibility of having to fight you.’

‘Oh.’ Thought Aziraphale, the words spinning around and around in his head.

‘I couldn’t fight you either my love, I’m afraid it would destroy me.’ Crowley smiled a sad little smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, he had to make the angel understand.

‘I would do anything if it meant keeping you safe angel, I don’t care about humans or the Earth or Heaven and Hell. You’re my everything, you and only you.’

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, his serpent like eyes searching Aziraphale’s face for any signs of disgust, hoping and praying to whoever would listen that maybe, Aziraphale could feel the same way.

‘Oh my dear dear Crowley, as much as I love the humans, I love you so much more.’ The angel said with a glowing smile. The kind of smile that made the edges of his eyes crinkle up and make Crowley oh so weak.

Crowley moved towards Aziraphale, taking the angel’s hand in his own. He turned his hand over so he could trace small patterns into his palm. The two locked eyes and Aziraphale smiled, bringing a hand up to cup Crowley’s cheek, a thumb slowly rubbing under the demon’s eyes.

‘My dear pretty boy,’ Aziraphale sighed, his eyes casting over Crowley’s face, taking it all in, ‘out of all of the beings in the universe, you are the most divine.’

Crowley couldn’t help but smile at the angel’s soft words and the hand on his face, he leant into the touch slightly, revelling in the feeling of being so close to Aziraphale.

‘That’s impossible angel, surely you’re the most divine out of us both.’ Crowley joked, chuckling at the angels not so subtle eye roll. 

There was a moment of quiet between the two of them, Crowley slowly melting into the soft touches the angel was giving him. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at Crowley’s actions. He slowly moved his hand down to cup the demon’s chin instead, slowly tracing his thumb over Crowley’s bottom lip. Crowley sighed, the hot breath hitting Aziraphale’s skin. The angel looked back up at the demon’s eyes.

‘May I?’ He asked softly, hoping Crowley would understand what he was asking.

Crowley just rolled his eyes and whispered back, ‘get over here and kiss me angel.’

The two met in the middle, their lips brushing the others ever so slightly, as if they had to make sure that it was safe first. After the initial touch Crowley pushed forward and sealed his lips against Aziraphale's, who let out a hum of content at the contact.

Aziraphale’s hand moved to Crowley’s neck, holding him there ever so slightly. Crowley brought an arm up to loop around Aziraphale’s body, holding him close. 

They both pulled back after a moment, smitten looks on both of their faces.

‘I love you too angel.’ Crowley whispered, remembering the words Aziraphale had uttered earlier. He got a sly smile in return and another peck on the lips.

‘It’s a jolly good job you do!’ Aziraphale laughed, moving forward so that he could loop his arms around Crowley, holding him in an embrace. ‘Thank you for a wonderful day.’ He whispered, squeezing the demon slightly.

‘Every day is wonderful when it’s with you angel.’ Crowley whispered back, melting into the embrace.

Not so bad for a first date.


End file.
